pbs_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polonia
The Self Governing State Of Polonia Is a self governing state located inside Vandailia, it was given independence in early 2019 because of nikodem2451 and it shares borders with the city of Shimmer It was given state status after a struggle for independence from Vandailia, it can be compared to Quebec where Quebec is a French speaking state in a English speaking country, Polonia is a Polish speaking state in a German speaking country. It stretches from the suburbs of shimmer to the coast of Warkow (Work in Progress) and to the moutain of Odkopane (Work in Progress) Government. Polonia is a constitutional monarchy comprised of The House of Krol and the Council of Polonia, The king serves along side the elected president, the main functions of the Council are mostly made up of managing housing and roads as it followed the laws from Vandailia The council also uses the party system where two elections are held, each a week apart, the people vote for the ruling party on the first week and for the president the next week, absolute power cannot be held unless the president is from the same party, The current ruling party is Prawo i Sprawiedliwosc (PiS) is a far right nationalist party started and funded by King Nik IV himself, it is building its support from the people by supporting traditional ideas of family, giving Man-Woman relationships 500 renna per child per month. It is also Anti LGBT and liberal, a week after coming to power it has declared Antifa a terrorist organisation and has banned any public displays of pride flags. The decision was highly controversial and after being questioned about it King Nik IV has said: "We do not care if you are Gay or Lesbian, go ahead live your life, but be normal for chirsts sake, you dont have to push it onto other people that you like the same gender it just unnecessary commotion." Demographic. The democratic of Polonia is mostly made up of Polonians at 70%, the second largest group is Vandailians at 20% and the rest is small cultular groups from: Audemaus, Osenovlak and Georat. The vast majority of the population is Christian with the largest church being Catholic. The largest minorty is Muslims which mainly worship at home. The ruling party in Vandailia has cut all funding to religious buildings apart from Churches which are immune from taxes. The main language in Polonia is english, the majority of Polonians are bilingual speaking Polish and English, education in both language is availible at schools. The House Of Krol The current ruling king is King Nik IV, he has been ruling ever since the start of statehood of polonia, his father, King Piotr III has been the next to the throne but he died before the monarchy could re-establish itself. King Nik IV had been an entrepreneur in Vandailia building his company (Sroka Inc) by producing cars under his family name Krol. He contributed many things to the government of Vandailia like multiple railways running all over the city of shimmer and providing Krol cars to all government enteties. He built up his trust and joined the Empire's Commission and pushed for the independence of Polonia but the most he could gain is Statehood, he took the opportunity and build a stable state. Executive Orders and Official Announcements. History Polonia had been a small empire, trading with everyone and building relationships with all the major powers, it had avoided communist revolutions and democratic uprisings until it was annexed by Coalwood. After the collapse of Coalwood, King Jan II had fought for Polonian independence but he couldn't gain the independence and Polonia was annexed into Vandailia. King Piotr III had fought using peaceful protest and referendums but he couldn't gain anything and died a few months before his son King Nik IV could move back to Vandailia. King Nik IV fought hard for the independence of Polonia, he built his importance in Vandailia and he threatened the emperor to leave and take his business with him if Polonia wasn't granted independence, it was eventually granted self governing statehood and King Nik IV kept good relations with Vandailia ever since.